


One more day

by Wolftraps (AlwaysBoth)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysBoth/pseuds/Wolftraps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SOS MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED.</p><p>Derek stares at the text, newest in a line of them that he’s been receiving all day. Starting with “I think we might have a problem." and continuing on through “def have prob?!" and “SNAFU, under control" all the way to “DON’T PANIC" and “I see dead people."</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more day

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:  
> [](http://wolftraps.tumblr.com/post/55090148099/i-had-like-three-different-ideas-for-how-to-go)

**SOS MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY. IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE REQUIRED. ******  
  
Derek stares at the text, newest in a line of them that he's been receiving all day. Starting with "I think we might have a problem." and continuing on through "def have prob?!" and "SNAFU, under control" all the way to "DON'T PANIC" and "I see dead people." He waits three minutes, long enough for Stiles to send another "nvrmnd" like he has after all the other panicked messages, but it doesn't come.  
  
 **What is it?** he sends off.  
  
 **JUST COME**  
  
Sighing, Derek grabs his jacket and keys, sending back a quick "on my way".  
  
"Going out?" Isaac asks, leaning over the stair rail.  
  
"Stiles has an emergency. Keep your phone on in case I need to call for back-up." Derek shrugs on the jacket and checks that he has his things one last time, pointedly ignoring the smirk developing on Isaac's face.  
  
"Right," the beta says smugly. " _Emergency_. You'll be back late, then? Don't wait up?"  
  
"I think I liked you better when you weren't speaking to me," Derek says, and shuts the door behind him.  
  
\---  
  
  
Whatever Derek expected to find when he got to the Stilinski home, this wasn't it. She's maybe forty, average height, brown hair and Stiles' nose. Pretty. And she's looking at Stiles as he rushes around with the odd combination of fondness and exasperation that only comes from knowing him well.  
  
Also, Stiles calls her "Mom."  
  
"It's only temporary! Just, my dad is coming home soon, and he _can't_ see her, and neither can anyone else who knew her, and I can't just drive her around in the Jeep, and-" Stiles's heartrate is climbing as he practically talks himself into a panic attack. His mother stands to the side, looking sad and awkward, occasionally reaching out to him before pulling her hand back and wrapping her arms around herself. If she won't do anything, Derek will have to.  
  
"Stiles," Derek snaps, stepping closer and grabbing Stiles's wild arms before they catch him in the face. Once Stiles stops talking, and looks bewilderedly at Derek with wide eyes, he continues. "Calm down. I think I can survive one night in your mother's company." He doesn't miss the way Stiles' eyes widen further or how he looks between Derek and his mom with a new worry, but he takes a deeper breath and nods. He tips his head forward to rest on Derek's chest for just a moment, catching his breath, before he's back in action.  
  
"Okay! Mom: Derek, he's a werewolf; Derek: my mom, Holly, she's kind of a zombie? All acquainted? Great! You guys need to go. _Now._ "  
  
Despite how quickly he rushes them out the door, Derek still hasn't heard it close behind them by the time he rounds the block, and the scent of salt water isn't only coming from the woman beside him.  
  
\----------  
  
  
"So," she says after a few minutes, "werewolf, huh? When did that happen?"  
  
"I was born this way," Derek replies, keeping his eyes on the road. She keeps staring at him and it's making him a bit uncomfortable.  
  
"And you drive a Toyota? _Really?"_  
  
"Drawing attention is dangerous. It's less conspicuous."  
  
"Ha! Yeah, right." When he glances over, she's smiling like he told a joke, but it quickly falls when he doesn't reciprocate. "What, you're serious? Look, Derek is it?" He nods. "Derek, I hate to break this to you, and I don't know what impression you're under or if you line your apartment with funhouse mirrors or what, but it's going to take a hell of a lot more than a Toyota to make _you_ inconspicuous."  
  
It occurs to Derek that he's signed up to spend the night with Stiles version 1.0 and wonders what insanity made him agree to this.  
  
\-----  
  
  
"Who're you?" Isaac asks, lounging on the couch and eating an apple. Derek forgot he was there.  
  
"The ghost of Christmas past," Holly says flatly. "Who're _you?_ " Isaac gapes at her for a second before turning to Derek inquiringly.  
  
"This is Holly. Holly, this is Isaac. He was just leaving," Derek sighs, gesturing the beta to the door.  
  
"Wha- are you serious? You go out to see Stiles and come back with some woman instead, and now you're kicking me out? I mean, if I was going to be sexiled for anyone, I thought it would be-"  
  
" _Isaac!_ " For a moment it seems like Isaac might throw his half-eaten apple at Derek's head and storm out, but he stays where he is and just grits his teeth. "We have a situation. Just stay with Scott tonight."  
  
When Isaac backs down, Derek almost entertains the thought of it going smoothly. Sometimes he forgets who he is.  
  
"So is he part of your pack?" Holly asks, as if the last few minutes just didn't happen. Isaac tenses immediately and Derek rolls his eyes in exasperation. "Don't kick him out on my account. I'm Holly Stilinski," she says, ignoring Derek's glare. "Stiles's mom."  
  
"Stiles... mom." When Isaac looks at him for verification, all Derek can do is nod resignedly. "So... you really are a ghost?"  
  
\-----  
  
  
Holly requests pizza for dinner, with some weird combination of toppings Derek's pretty sure he's seen Stiles order before. He goes along with it, though. It's pizza. Despite Holly's invitation to stay, Isaac only sticks around long enough to grab a slice before he mumbles something about forgetting to meet Scott and taking off.  
  
Meanwhile, Holly takes it upon herself to explore Derek's apartment and continues to ask questions. About the world (coolest invention in the last five years, go), her family (Stiles top three college choices), Derek (current age and best age to be). It's all more like a pop trivia quiz than anything else. Mostly she asks about the supernatural and werewolves.  
  
"You're taking this better than most," Derek says at one point. "Though Stiles adjusted to werewolves fast, too." Holly scoffs.  
  
"I woke up this morning after being dead eight years because a _spell_ my son did didn't work like he thought it would. And you think I should be skeptical about werewolves?" Derek has to give her that. He watches her pace the apartment for a while longer before offering her use of the laptop Stiles convinced him to buy some months ago.  
  
It's only once Derek has finally adjusted to this new person in his space (easier than usual since she smells and moves a bit like Stiles), that she strikes.  
  
"So Derek," she says, sounding innocent and not especially interested and she's every bit as conniving as Stiles. "What are your intentions toward my son?"  
  
\-----  
  
  
Stiles shows up around midnight, and Derek can't really sleep, but he removes himself from the main space to at least give them the illusion of privacy and lets their voices become background noise. He's on the verge of dozing when Holly lowers her voice almost to the point he can't hear, which ironically catches his attention.  
  
"He's hot," she says, ignoring Stiles' scandalized 'Mom!' "But I think he's also good. I like him." There's silence for a time, and Derek's not sure if it's because they've stopped talking or because he's drifting off. He wakes up fully, though, not long after, to the sound of Stiles crying. It takes all his energy not to just burst in, but he manages to stay just out of sight and listen.  
  
"I don't want you to go," Stiles rasps.  
  
"I know, baby," his mom says. "And I don't want to leave you, but I did what you brought me here to do." Her voice drops further and Derek can hear Stiles' heart speed up slightly. "I'm so proud of you."  
  
When Derek walks in a few seconds later, Stiles is sobbing on the couch and Holly is nowhere to be seen. Even her scent fades after another minute. Derek offers his hand to Stiles, pulling him into a firm embrace before leading him to bed.  
  
  
In the first hours of the morning, when the sun still hasn't risen and the birds are just stirring, Stiles clutches Derek's hand and searches his face for something unknown.  
  
"I just wanted to know," he murmurs. "I wanted to see if I could talk to her from the other side for a while; to find out what she thought. Of everything that's happened. Of me... of us." Derek doesn't say anything, just squeezes Stiles' hand tighter and kisses his forehead.  
  
Just as they're both on the verge of sleep, Stiles speaks again.  
  
"Hey Derek," he says, and waits for Derek to signal his attention, then presses a kiss to the knuckles of their still clasped hands. "I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://wolftraps.tumblr.com)!


End file.
